


The Granger Sisters

by Disneyfan1234



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Real Person Fiction
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cunnilingus, F/F, Porn, Pornstars, Scissoring, Sister/Sister Incest, Sisters, Smut, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disneyfan1234/pseuds/Disneyfan1234
Summary: Hermione and Kimmy Granger are two sisters. One is a prude, one is a slut. Guess what happens next.





	The Granger Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this one in my notes for a while, so I decided to finish it and post it. I know it’s been a while. I’ve started writing on other websites more than this one, but I’ll try to keep adding things here. For now, try and enjoy this.

“Kimmy, I’m trying to study, could you try to keep it down?” Hermione yelled from her bed. This was one of the problems with sharing a room with your sister, who is also a pornstar. Tonight, like many other nights, Kimmy Granger was being rammed by a rather large man.  
“Sorry sis-fuck YESS! It’s just sometimes-SHIT-you can’t help but scream. FUCK! You’d know if you weren’t such a prude!” Kimmy says, sometimes interrupting herself with cries of pleasure.  
“Fuck you.” Hermione responds, trying to focus on her notes, but she couldn’t help but think about herself. Was she a prude? After taking a moment of self reflection, she realized that her sister was right. She was a prude. She was a fucking virgin after all.  
“You know what Kimmy, you’re right. I am a fucking prude.” Hermione says, getting up from her bed.  
“Duh.”  
“But that’s going to change.” Hermione states, taking off her sweater and revealing her white bra.  
“Awww, does my sister want to become a dirty fucking slut?”  
“Yes please.” Hermione says, peeling her jeans down her slender legs, showing off her matching white panties.  
“Come lay down on the bed.” Kimmy says, patting a spot next to her. Hermione obeys, laying down next to her nude sister.  
“Johnny, take a break, we still have a long way to go.” Kimmy says to the man inside her, who pulls out and wanders off somewhere in the house. The smell of Kimmy’s arousal mixed with sweat invaded Hermione’s nostrils and she couldn’t help but feel herself become more aroused than before. Kimmy rolled onto her side to look at her beautiful sister.  
“Are you sure you want this?”  
“Yes.” Hermione says, determined. Kimmy moves forward, embracing Hermione in a kiss. Unknown to Kimmy, this was not the first time Hermione had kissed a girl. Kimmy moves a hand to Hermione’s perfect breasts and gives them a squeeze, eliciting a gasp from Hermione.  
“How have you made it this far without having sex?! Your body is so amazing, I can’t believe you never wanted to see what it could do.” Kimmy says, slapping Hermione’s perfect ass before giving it a squeeze.  
“Fuck me.” Hermione pleads, determined to show off to her sister.  
“With pleasure.” Kimmy winks, crawling her way down Hermione’s perfect body and pulling down her white panties. Kimmy can’t help but notice how her sister’s underwear is already wet and how good they smell. She pulls them off, tosses them aside, and then she gets to work, licking around Hermione’s tight folds. She immediately earns a moan from her sister, which only encourages Kimmy to keep going. After teasing her sister a little bit, Kimmy slowly lowers herself so that she is right next to Hermione’s pussy. Then, with one deep inhale, Kimmy dives in, sticking her face directly between the witch’s slender legs. Hermione is at a loss for words, but she has plenty of sounds to make up for it. After letting out an aroused “FUUUUUuuuuccccckkkkkkk...” she begins to whimper and moan as her sister drives her wild. Hermione suddenly understands why Kimmy got into porn. This was the best feeling she had ever felt. She also had the urge to share it with Ginny one day. And Luna. And Fleur. And...

Hermione and Kimmy fucked for an hour and a half. Turns out Hermione is surprisingly good at eating pussy, as discovered by Kimmy when she sat on her face. It was also revealed that Hermione is a squirter, much to the enjoyment of Kimmy, who got a surprise facial of her sister’s juices. They also scissored, 69’d and fingered each other until each of them had cum multiple times and were exhausted. When they were done, they spooned, with Kimmy being the big spoon to Hermione’s little spoon. They then dozed off to sleep, enjoying the feel of each other’s bare flesh on theirs and the strong smell of arousal still present in the room.


End file.
